Mi otra mitad
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Se ha ido.Y él sabe que nunca volverá....Spoilers DH


_**Este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga,Kimberly. Amaba a Fred y aún lo llora. Como todos nosotros.**_

Mi otra mitad

Quería estar solo, llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Había bajado un instante hasta la sala para estar un rato con su familia, pero había sido demasiado. Nadie pudo disimular su tristeza al verlo, porque observarlo a él era ver a su hermano y revivir la pérdida una y otra vez. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo mientras las lágrimas le empañaban la vista. Llegó hasta su alcoba, que antes había sido la de_ ambos_ y abrió la puerta. Se sentó en su cama y observó todo lo que había alrededor. La habitación, ahora suya, resultaba abrumadoramente grande. Dos escritorios, dos armarios, dos sillas, dos baúles, dos camas. Todo idéntico. Y la mitad de esas cosas nunca volvería a ser utilizada por su habitual ocupante.

Su hermano gemelo, Fred.

Siempre había sido Fred y George. Pero de ahora en adelante todo cambiaría.

Se levantó un momento de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo. Observó su reflejo un instante, pero tuvo que apartar su cara de inmediato. Verse a sí mismo era una especie de tortura. Porque eran iguales. El mismo cabello pelirrojo, el mismo color de ojos, la misma nariz, en dos cuerpos iguales.

La cruel realidad lo agobió ahora más que nunca. Y lloró de nuevo, porque Fred, su hermano gemelo, su otra mitad, se había ido para siempre.

Y él, George, estaba solo.

Caminó a duras penas a su cama y se acostó. Las lágrimas se agolparon numerosas y descendieron libres por sus mejillas. Los sollozos aumentaron de intensidad y de nuevo se formó el nudo en la garganta.

El primer viaje en escoba juntos, su primera travesura, el día que llegaron a Howgarts, el primer partido de quidditch,los paseos prohibidos a Hogsmeade, el baile de Navidad, su fabulosa huida del colegio, Sortilegios Weasley…todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos llegaron de repente y solo consiguieron acrecentar su dolor.

Ya no habría más momentos iguales, porque el dúo se había disuelto. La otra mitad que lo conformaba ya no estaba.

No entendía por qué se había ido. Su hermano no merecía haber muerto. Fred era especial. Siempre alegre, divertido y bromista. Siempre dispuesto a hacer reír a todos. A hacerlo reír a él.

Sentía que las fuerza le faltaban, que el aire se le iba. En esos momentos no tenía la voluntad de seguir adelante , no sin él. Así nada tenía sentido. Solo quería quedarse allí, y que el dolor acabara, pero parecía imposible.

George se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana, desde donde se veía el jardín. Un lugar donde muchas veces él y su hermano habían juntado las cabezas y planeado sus bromas.

Tenía que seguir adelante. A su hermano no le hubiera gustado verlo así, derrumbado y triste, sin una sonrisa en sus labios. Fred siempre le había dicho que ante cualquier cosa debía sonreír.

Un calor repentino lo envolvió y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al parecer Fred no lo había dejado solo.

Limpió todas las lágrimas con el dorso mano y se apresuró a salir del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y fue al encuentro de su familia. Siete Weasley pelirrojos lo esperaban sentados. El calor que envolvía su cuerpo de repente se hizo más fuerte y supo entonces que Fred estaba con ellos.

-George- le llamó su madre.

El muchacho caminó hasta donde ella y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

-Fred está con nosotros, mamá.

La señora Weasley, lo miró desconcertada. Y George dejó escapar una risa, que alivió un poco el dolor de los otros, porque les recordaba a Fred.

-No me mires así, mamá. Fred está con nosotros. En cada rincón de esta casa. En nuestra mente y en nuestros corazones y en nuestras risas. Porque Fred dejó algo de él en cada uno de nosotros y eso nadie nos lo podrá quitar.

A su alrededor, su padre, su madre, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron y Ginny lloraban, pero encada cara se había dibujado una sonrisa. Y George supo que ahora todos sentían a Fred con ellos. Aunque tal vez no todos de manera tan fuerte como él mismo. Porque entre los dos se había creado un vínculo que ni la muerte lograría romper.

George soltó a su madre y fue hasta el jardín. El calor en su cuerpo aumentó y la presencia de su hermano se hizo más fuerte. Era lo mismo que sentía cada vez que lo abrazaba.

-Estás aquí, Fred-

Y en ese momento George pudo haber jurado que escuchó una risa. Su otra mitad estaba allí.

Sonrió una vez más y continúo su caminata.

-Dame inspiración Fred, ya es hora de ir pensando en la siguiente broma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta muerte ha sido injusta e innecesaria. No me parece justo que Fred haya muerto mientras otros seres despreciables andan por ahí vivos en el mundo mágico. Pero como ya dije, Fred aún sigue entre nosotros.


End file.
